Hijack Smutfluff EASY TO READ Yaoi
by Ki Potter
Summary: Jack gets taken over by pitch and Hiccup goes to find him, once he does he doesn't know what kind of truths will be told. They bang in Chapter 2, but I threw in some fluff for the homies.


"Jack? Jack? JACK?" a voice called through cold woods of Berk and snow faintly fell on the ground.

A small boy with brown hair, green eyes, and a face full of freckles walked through the forest holding his left arm in pain. "Jack?" He tried to call again but it only came out as a whisper, his body hit a tree and he he groaned gripping his wound harder.

"Oh poor boy." An accented man said behind him. Hiccup turned around to see a handsome man with grey skin and spiked black hair smiling down at him. He smirked but it quickly went away. "You really think Jack would ever hear you call? Do you even think he would care if he did hear you. No matter how desperate you sound he will never come. You see kid, Jack and I, we're connected, we are the same him and I. Neither of us has anyone, which is why we need eachother."

"You're a liar, Jack has me! You're the one who doesn't have anyone. You're heartless, you could never love Jack, and he'll never love you, you're vile and evil."

"Oh really, Jack has already agreed to join me. So while you're here will your bloody arm and stupid buck toothed face I'll be with him and you/will/never/find us." Pitch turned to leave and as he started to move away the small boy behind him struggled to stand. Pitch kept moving but he could still hear the boy

"He'll find me. Weather your nightmares tak over him or not, Jack and I have been friends since birth and after he died i was the only one to believe in him until he came back to me, I'M THE ONE WHO FOUND HIM IN THAT POND AND HE'LL BE THE ONE TO FIN DME HERE! JUST WATCH I KNOW I'M RIGHT, PITCH, YOU CAN'T STOP US FROM BEING TOGETHER, YOU CAN'T STOP HIM FROM COMING TO ME WHEN I CALL!"

The boy fell to the ground and held his chest with his one good arm as he coughed blood hit the frozen ground melting the tip of a line of ice that followed the way Pitch was walking. Hiccup swollowed forcing himself to ignore the black sand that was injected into him and forced himself to move. He looked up at the tree that he had fallen against. Swirles of ice ran in all diretions on the tree unnaturally and Hiccup knew jack had been here, he gripped his arm and followed the line of ice, blood dripping from his mouth down his chin.

"I knew he would leave me something, i knew he wouldn't just go with pitch." Hiccup thought to himself relieved that Jack had actually been so smart as to leave him a trail.

The trail went on for about 30 minutes before Hiccup walked out into a small open area rounded with trees, a childs bed lay in the middle, new looking with clean wood and a blanket made of wolfs fur covering it.

Hiccup lay on the ground and wedged his way toward a hole in the groundhe looked down but it as dark, he squinted his eyes and leaned in further, he leaned to far and his body slid forward and he fell into the whole letting out a yelp and grunts when rcks hit his damaged arm , he fell to the ground inside the hole and looked up, verything dark blood fell from different parts of his bdy leaving black stains on the ground, the nightmare sand was taking it's tole on him now. "Jack?" He whispered quietly not knowing why, of course Jack wouldn't hear him if he said it so quietly. He stood hand still firmly grasping his arm and walked into the darkness .As if being swollowed up in it the light behind him was quickly gone.

He just continued in hopes of reaching something, his hopes were answered when he reached a room were Jack was laying on the bed his staff in his hands and he spun it in the air. If the door was open then why didn't he leave? Pitch isn't anywere in sight.

"J-jack?" Hiccup questioned as he moved into the room slowly.

The staff stopped mid twirl and jack sat up looking away from the boy.

"Jack are you okay? What did Pitch do to you?" Hiccup was more comfortable now knowing it was Jack cause Jack would never do anything to hurt him, Jack told him that himself . Suddenly the world around him, the darkness he was stanidng in moved away and he was seeing through someone elses eyes, it was him and jack when they were younger, right after they had their first kiss. It was before Jack died and they were both only 10 years old but they were young and curious. After Jack had finished dinner with his family they both went out int their secret hiding spot together, they sat on a rock and threw rocks into the river, Jack was sad that day, really sad, when Hiccup asked him what was wrong Jack replied with

"Father told me I'm to be married, not now but within the next few years after i learn the traids of our people."

Hiccup became dissapointed but he didn't know why he was. He tried his best to encourage it. "Well, you will marry someone who is beautiful. You'll have...children and ... You'll be a great husband..." He blushed and pulled his legs up to his chest.

"But, I don't know if I like the thought of having a wife." He said and ruffled his thick dark brown hair looking down at Hiccup who clearly felt awkward. "I think I like the thought of a husband more than a wife. I think I'm gay..."

Hiccup looked at the boy and their eyes met. "What?" He questioned.

"Hiccup, I see the way you're always looking at me." Hiccup's eyes widened slightly. "I'm always looking at you too, you just, don't notice." Jack put his hand on the boys arm and moved it down gently so it touched the rock and they leaned in toward eachother their lips touched, fitting together perfectly, Jack's warm gentle kisses made Hicups heart bounce with anxiousness. But the world he was in crumbled around him and jack stood infront of him, his hair no longer dark and brown, but white, his skin pale and his eyes... black, all black, the whites, the blue colouring in them, all changed black, dark circles around his eyes and his jaw locked.

"Jack?" he questioned, the man infront of him, his skin shimmered grey, was it just the dark of the room?

"Do you remember that?" Jack asked "Our first kiss, were I confessed to you that I liked you and you allowed me to seduse you like that."

"I remember." Hiccup said.

"Do you remember how it felt." He said angry, his teeth gritting together. "Do you remember how it felt when i touched your hand to move it?" his eyes began to water onl slightly.

"I do." He said not looking away.

" Do you remember how it felt when my lips reached yours, how it felt when they touched and pressed together?" He glared through his eyebrows

"Yes."

"How did it feel?" Jack asked his angry expession staying the same

"Nice." He tried his best to not make things worse

"NO," Jack yelled and turned his head slightly running his fingers through his hair and then turning back to Hiccup grabbing his arouns were his wound was.

Hiccup winced and groaned loudly.

"HOW DID IT FEEL HICCUP? DO YOU REMEMEBER?" Jack yelled.

"WARM! IT FELT WARM!" he fell to the ground at the release of Jacks grip. and he held his arm

"That's right. It/felt/warm. It felt ALIVE!" Jack peared down at the hurt boy "I no longer feel alive Hiccup, My body is cold and stiff, my hands would give you frost bite . I can no longer press my lips against yours and feel my heart bounce like i once could. My heart is frozen, I shouldn't be able to feel love without a beating heart and yet even on Pitch's curse why do I still feel love for you. He paued and the boy was silent. "Because you're a plague, I will be on this earth forever and someday you will leave me." A tear fell from his black eyes. "The thought of you of going to taunt me for literaly ever. Your dopey smile and your big green eyes and your freckles, the image of you will never leave me and it's making me CRAZY! You have to hate me! If you hate me then it gives me no reason to want you!"

"I can't." Hiccup admitted

"YOU HAVE TO! YOU HAVE TO HATE ME!" Jack nealed down infront of the hurt boy and grabbed his wound again "IF YOU DON'T HATE ME AND YOU LEAVE ME THERES NOTHING I CAN DO, I CANT EVEN KILL MYSELF TO BE WITH YOU! SO PLEASE HATE ME!"

Hiccup grunted and tried to pull away. "I CAN'T HATE YOU! I'M INLOVE WITH YOU! ILL ALWAYS BE INLOVE WITH YOU EVEN AFTER YOU DIED I HOPED FOR 3 YEARS THAT YOU WOULD COME BACK TO ME AND YOU DID, EVEN IF YOU KISSES FREEZE ME MOUTH, EVEN IS YOUR TOUCH GIVES ME FROST BITE EVERYWERE ON MY BODY, I WILL NEVER HATE YOU! YOU CAN NEVER ASK ME TO HATE YOU BECAUSE EVEN IF I SAID I HATED YOU IF WOULD BE A LIE!"

Jack's angry expression deepend "If you wont hate me willingly I will force you to hate me!" he said and pulled the boy to his feet ripping open his shirt and placing a cold hand on his chest, the boy turned white and bumpy as the frost attacked his skin. the frost travled up to his neck and to his cheeks and dwn his legs and priate area. The cold was tolerable but a still painfull numbing him slightly. His dick hardened a little and Jack smirked and ran his fingers along the lining of the boys pants.


End file.
